


Fate

by 1006lh



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Twin Aidan Turner and Dean O'Gorman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1006lh/pseuds/1006lh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan Turner and Dean O'Gorman are twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

“…3…2…1. Ok, I’m gonna start.” Aidan said. He looked around from where he was standing, trying to find his friends. “You know, we’ve been playing this for years, and yet you guys still suck. Cecilia, Andy, come out from that bush.”  
Cecilia mumbled, “Are you sure your not cheating? I thought this time you’d have a hard time…”  
“Told you we should have gotten further, maybe into that cave I saw.” Andy whispered to Cecilia.  
“Maybe… It might have been warm in there. I hate winter.” Cecilia said.  
Aidan said, “Stop grumbling and follow me. I think I saw Richard’s eyes over there.”  
“And not a pine leave? It’s easy to mistake his eyes in pine tree forest. It's the same color.” Andy said, with a bit of sarcasm.  
“Shut up, you idiot. I’m not blind.” Aidan replied with more sarcasm. “I swear I saw Richard somewhere around here… Ah hah!”  
Richard muttered, “You got to be joking. You can’t find people this fast; do you have any extra eyes in the back of your head? Let me check.”  
“What kind of friend are you?” Aidan complained.  
“A good one.” Richard said with a smirk on his face.  
“Right.” Aidan said, under his breath.

 

“Remember Dean? I think it was around this time that he went missing” Aidan’s mother blurted out as she picked up her coffee.  
Aidan’s father said, “No one can forget about him. Sweet boy, he was.”  
“I…I think the kids forgot about Dean. Aidan followed him anywhere.” Aidan’s mother said, her voice raw with her emotions.  
“Honey, Aidan was 6. Maybe we should be thankful that he doesn’t remember Dean.” Aidan’s father suggested.  
“That poor thing… we couldn’t even find his body, after falling off that cliff. We only found his blood-stained coat.” Aidan’s mother’s voice was nothing more than a whisper at the end.

 

“Now where the hell is Aidan?” Andy spat.  
Richard grumbled, “Why is he so good at hide and seek?”  
“There you are! Finally.” Cecilia shouted out.  
Aidan replied sarcastically, “Took you guys long enough…” 

Snap.

“What was that?” Cecilia said, quickly turning her head.  
“Forest animal maybe?” Andy suggested.  
Aidan answered, “I’ don't know…I’ll go and check.” He went to the direction that the sound came from, a small cave. 

“I don’t see anything,” murmured Aidan, peering into the cave. 

“I don’t think there is anything. I think the tree branch fell off on its own.” Aidan shouted while walking back to his friends.  
“Well… I guess so.” Cecilia said.  
“It’s starting to get dark. Do you wanna play few more rounds? Or do you want to go in?” Andy asked everyone.  
“I’m starving here.” Richard said.  
Andy announced, “Then in it is.” 

 

“God, that was one of the best meals I had. Richard, do you want to switch our mothers?” Cecilia said as she raised her hot chocolate.  
“Of course not.” scolded Richard.  
“Just asking…” Cecilia mumbled. “My mom sucks at cooking.”  
“What time is it?” Andy asked.  
“Think it’s around midnight. I’m gonna go to sleep.” Aidan answered.  
“I think I’ll do that too. Good night guys.” Andy said to everyone.  
“Good night.”

Aidan answered, “I’ don't know…I’ll go and check.” He went to the direction that the sound came from, a small cave.  
“I don’t see anything,” murmured Aidan, peering into the cave. “Wait. Who’s there?”  
“You still have sharp eyes.” A boy replied. He walked toward Aidan.  
Aidan looked shocked, “You…you look just like me. Who are you?”  
The strange boy said with a mocking tone, “This is heart-breaking. My baby brother doesn’t even remember me.”  
“I don’t have an older brother.” Aidan said.  
“Ah, but you had one, until you were 6. Then I went ‘missing’. Fell off a cliff and into a bush. A man found me, instead of our parents, but he wasn’t a nice man.” The boy replied. “My name is Dean.” 

“Well. I can’t keep our friends waiting for long, can I brother?” Dean said to Aidan in a sinister voice. Aidan was motionless on the ground, his body going cold and rigid. “It was nice to meet you.”  
“I don’t think there is anything. I think the tree branch fell off on its own.” He shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. That was my first fanfic. Thanks for reading it. How was it? Some friends told me that it is hard to understand it. Tell me what did you think. Criticism VERY welcomed.


End file.
